Jean Chrétien/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Schmidt - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Former prime minister Jean Chretien (left), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (centre) and Tom Axworthy, former principal secretary to Pierre Trudeau, place a wreath at the gravesite of former prime minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau on Wednesday in Saint-Remi,Que. (June 1, 2011) (PAUL CHIASSON / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Helmut Kohl - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chretien, Helmut Kohl, Boris Yeltsin, Jacques Chirac, Tony Blair, Romano Prodi, Ryutaro Hashimoto, Bill Clinton and Jacques Santer meet at Birmingham Museum and Art Gallery during the 24th G8 Summit in Birmingham in May 1998. (detalle) Gerhard Schröder - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, kanslari Þýskalands, Jean Chrétien forsætisráðherra Kanada og Vladímír Pútín Rússlandsforseti slá á létta strengi meðan þeir stilla sér upp til myndatöku í Evian í morgun. AP Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Detalle de la foto: From left to right: Jacques Santer, President, European Commission; Tomiichi Murayama, Prime Minister, Japan; Helmut Kohl, Chancellor, Germany; William J. Clinton, President, United States; Jean Chrétien, Prime Minister, Canada; François Mitterrand, President, France; John Major, Prime Minister, United Kingdom; Lamberto Dini, President, Italy. Photo: University of Toronto Jacques Chirac - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Left to right: Mr. Jean Chrétien (Prime Minister, Canada) walking towards the family portrait with French President, Jacques Chirac. NATO photos. Emmanuel Macron - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Former Canadian PM Jean Chretien meets @EmmanuelMacron and @GuyVerhofstadt at Ceremony of Honour for Helmut #Kohl in Strasbourg. Canada Emb France, Foreign Policy CAN, CanadianPM y European Parliament. @alanbowman42 Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton (3rd R) pauses to talk with NATO Leaders (L-R) Jean Chretien of Canada, Jose Maria Aznar of Spain, Wim Kok of the Netherlands. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (R) poses with Pope John Paul II during a private audience in Toronto, Canada 27 July, 2002. España * Ver José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) speaks to the media as Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar listens 29 May, 2001 during a news conference on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada. Aznar is on a two-day visit to Canada. AFP PHOTO/Dave CHAN Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| En Ottawa el jueves, el presidente italiano tiene un almuerzo de trabajo con el primer ministro Jean Chretien en su residencia oficial y será un invitado del gobernador general Romeo LeBlanc durante la noche. 23 de junio de 1997. UPI Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| The G-8 Nuclear Safety Summit is being held in Moscow. Heads of state prior to the opening session /left to right/ - German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, Italian President Lamberto Dini, Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien,French President Jacque Chirac, Russian President Boris Yeltsin, British Premier John Major and Prime Minister of Japan Ryutaro Hashimoto Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) greets Italian President Giuliano Amato (R) 26 March 2001 prior to a meeting on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada. Amato is on a two-day visit to Canada. AFP Photo/Dave CHAN Jean Chrétien - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense, Jean Chretien (a la izquierda), con su homólogo sueco, Goran Persson (en el centro), y el presidente de la Comisión Europea, Romano Prodi, en una reunión en Estocolmo en junio del pasado añoEpa. abc.es Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian prime minister jean chretien (C) is greeted by Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) 20 July 2001 prior to attending the first G-8 working session at Palazzo Ducale in Genoa. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (C) shake hands with Finland Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (L) 16 December 1999 prior to a meeting on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada as Finland President Martti Ahtisaari looks on . AFP PHOTO/ Dave CHAN. Getty Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (C) shake hands with Finland Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (L) 16 December 1999 prior to a meeting on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada as Finland President Martti Ahtisaari looks on . AFP PHOTO/ Dave CHAN. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Queen Elizabeth and Prime Minister Jean Chretien smile at the beginning of an official dinner in St. John's Newfoundland in this file photo dated June 1997. (Jacques Boissinot / The Canadian Press, via the Globe & Mail) Jean Chrétien - John Major.jpg| Former Canadian prime minister Jean Chrétien and former British prime minister John Major attended Boris Yeltsin's funeral on Wednesday. ((Dmitry Astakhov/Associated Press)) Jean Chrétien - Tony Blair.jpg| Left to right: Mr. Jean Chretien (Prime Minister, canada) with Mr. Tony Blair (UK Prime Minister). NATO photos. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) shakes hands with the former Polish prime minister, Lech Walesa, 11 March prior to meeting in Chretien's Parliament office in Ottawa. The two met to discuss bilateral issues between the two nations and Poland's bid for NATO membership. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (centre, front) gestures with leaders (from l-r) Poland's President Aleksander Kwasniewski, Canada's Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Chilean President Ricardo Lagos Escobar, Czech Rebublic's Prime Minister Vladimir Spidla. * and Romania's Prime Minister Adrian Nastase as they gather for a group photograph during the Progressive Governance Summit in Berkshire. Getty Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Prime Minister Jean Chretien shakes hands with Russian President Boris Yeltsin as British Prime Minister Tony Blair and German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (view larger image) look on following a meeting of the G8 leaders in Cologne, Germany on June 20, 1999. (CP / Tom Hanson) Jean Chrétien - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien. Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Jean Chrétien - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| November 18 - Ukraine's President Leonid Kuchma meets with Canada's Prime Minister Jean Chretien during the OSCE Summit in Istanbul. infoukes.com Fuentes Categoría:Jean Chrétien